¿POR QUE? CHESHIRE
by 39medalla
Summary: Mi nuevo fanfic donde conoceremos el lado oscuro de Cheshire, donde habra dolor temor y angustia, donde todo deendera de un hilo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué? Cheshire.

Capitulo 1.

Como un ángel se aproximaba a mí con esa inocente sonrisa, que estaba afuera de su clase esperándola para ver la, encontrarnos y besarnos aunque sea a escondidas, cuando por fin estuvimos frente a frente cara a cara.

"Cheshire" me hablo con esa vos pura y clara que resuena en mi corazón, acercándose más a mí para llamarme nuevamente "Cheshire" oh esas frases provenientes de sus dulces y apetitosos labios rosas como el carmín que tanto deseaba besar "¡Cheshire!" insistió mi mariposa en el afán de que le respondiera.

Cheshire: si mi amor te escucho.

Alice: ¿es que andas distraído que ocurre?

Cheshire: discúlpame es que pensaba en asuntos familiares.

Alice: bueno…

Cheshire: ¿cómo te fue en tu día de clases, Alice?

Alice: bueno, el profesor estuvo preguntándose todo la clase.

Cheshire: ¿así que no fue tan fácil tu día?

Alice: más o menos es que Lizzie andaba distraída y entonces empezó...

La voz de Alice pero no la escuchaba ahora me encontraba embelesado viéndola desde su frágil cintura, pechos perfectamente redondos y suaves combinado con esa hermosa armonía con su andar solo me limite a verla a idolatrarla… aun escuchaba su voz a lo lejos hasta que me interrumpió.

Alice: ¿Cheshire me escuchaste?

Cheshire: ¿sobre qué?

Alice: Sobre Lizzie, solo pasó molestándome.

Cheshire: eso veo…

Alice: ¿qué te pasa Cheshire? (pregunto algo preocupada por mi distracción) acaso te estoy aburriendo ¿verdad?

Cheshire: no para nada como crees (mintió).

Alice: ¿Cheshire nos vamos? Es que tengo que llegar a los dormitorios temprano.

Cheshire: Si, claro.

Cheshire: Llegamos.

Alice: Gracias Cheshire.

Cheshire: ¿oye mariposa no se te está olvidando algo?

Alice: si, solo esperaba a que tú me lo recordaras.

Mientras la tome por los hombros y ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas, el solo hecho de imaginármelo me impacientaba viendo sus labios carmesí mas y mas cerca

Cheshire: te amo (susurro).

Hasta que por fin sentí el tacto de su boca en un beso, su ser era tan tibio que me electrizaba, primero lo hicimos con suavidad luego aumente el ritmo. presionando mis labios mas fuerte contra los de ella, metiendo mi lengua más adentro en su boca, así que la abrase más fuerte para sentirla mejor.

Alice: Cheshire… (dijo en suspiros separándose unos centímetros para hablarme) tengo que irme.

Cheshire: no seas mala, he pasado toda la tarde esperando a verte y tenerte (Mientras le daba pequeño besitos en la boca y mejillas).

Alice: si, pero ya tendremos tiempo… (Me lanzo otro beso dejándome con todas las ganas en el auto).

Cheshire: cuídate mariposa (alcance a decirle).

Alice: Adiós Cheshire.

Suspire deseando que sea mañana para poder volver a tenerla.

Al día siguiente…

Una vez la vi nuevamente desde lejos acercándose a mí con esa delicadeza e inocencia.

Alice: buenos días Cheshire.

Cheshire: buenos días Alice.

Invitándola a caminar juntos hasta nuestras respectivas clases mientras escuchábamos los comentarios maliciosos de la gente al ver a Alice cerca de mí, avergonzándola más aun.

Cheshire: no le prestes atención a esos comentarios.

Alice: lose, pero los entiendo tu eres tan genial no es normal…

Cheshire: no vuelvas a decir eso por favor (tomándola por la barbilla) eres mi mariposa.

Alice: gracias... tengo que irme a clases, nos vemos luego.

Cheshire: bien, pero esta vez tengo algo que proponerte.

Alice: bien.

La vi partir a su clase esta vez no la pude tocar, ni besar, como quisiera pero ya habrá tiempo pensé. Ya a la hora esperada, me encontraba en el jardín de las rosas nuevamente, me encontraba ahí para verla, aunque ya tenía algo de retraso por eso salí a ver y lo que vi, me hice que me hervir la sangre, los celos se apoderaron de mi con ver a Delta acercarse a mi mariposa pero me controle, en vez de ir a golpearlo regrese al jardín.

No superaba que él estuviera rondando por ahí, ese mismo que la beso una vez y que juro ser su protector ,no lo soportaba, tenía las manos empuñadas por el coraje contra el árbol, hasta que la vi como entrar a través de las flores.

Alice: hola Cheshire estaba algo ocupada así que tarde un poco.

Cheshire:!¿Ocupada?¡ En que si se puede saber (pregunte con sarcasmo aun dándole la espalda)

Alice: bueno es que Delta me entretuvo un poco, tal parece que necesi…

Cheshire: no me importa (interrumpí con indiferencia) no siempre tienes que contarme tus cosas (aunque en el fondo quería saber que había ocurrido y que necesitaba ese de mi mariposa).

Alice: acaso te molesta que el…

Cheshire: ¡No, nial caso viene! (mentí) es solo que no me gusta que se te acerque con cualquier pretexto tonto, además podría pensar que tu también sientes algo por él, si continuas hablando así de amigablemente.

No quise mirarla para ocultar mis celos que se estaban haciendo evidentes.

Alice: a la única persona que quiero es a ti (me abrazo por la espalda) Delta es solo un amigo.

Cheshire: bueno igual tampoco es que este celoso (dije correspondiendo a ese abrazo que tantas sensaciones me transmitían, ese cálido olor, esa sueva piel, el calor de su cuerpo, la tierna sensación de sus pechos contra mi cuerpo al abrazarla me di cuenta de cuánto la estaba deseando tener, la sostuve más fuerte.

Cheshire: Alice… no aguante mas y la bese con toda la pasión que pude, ella me correspondió colgándose de mi cuello, luego la apoya contra el árbol.

Alice: ¿me crees? (se separo un poco para preguntarme).

Cheshire: si, claro te creo todo mi cielo (volviéndola a besar esta vez mas desenfrenada mente)

Alice: estamos en la escuela.

Cheshire: no importa, estamos solos y nadie más conoce este lugar no hay riesgo.

Ya no quería hablar solo besarla estaba en mis pensamientos, uniendo nueva mente nuestros labios.

Alice:!Cheshire¡ (nos separo) por favor no creo que sea el momento.

Cheshire: está bien tienes razón (conteste desanimada) pero en otra ocasión, ya verás (dije sin soltarla del todo)

Alice: ¿recuerdas? Tenías algo que proponerme.

Cheshire: ahh si claro, es que quiero que vengas a mi casa a pasarte el fin de semana.

Alice: ¡de verdad! me encantaría.

Cheshire: eso pensé, es que no has ido últimamente, además estaríamos solos porque las empleadas se irán a Tokio, por que haya son necesarias, solo dejaron algunas a mi cuidado pero si vinieras las envire.

Alice: perfecto…y…

Cheshire: Eleonor también se ira, le pedí que no se preocupara por mí.

Alice: bueno está bien, la verdad no tiene porque hacerlo, porque yo te cuidare todo lo que quieras, te cocinare y atenderé.

Cheshire: me encanta eso, que estés tan preocupada por mis cosas ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Alice: bueno quiero prepararte la cena, arreglar la cama en que dormimos, y consentirte mucho (dijo algo sonrojado uniendo los dedos índices)

Cheshire: suena como si estuviéramos casados, o algo así, como si fueras mi mujer.

Alice: bueno… eso no es lo que quería decir, no tienes por qué preocuparte no pienso que te comprometas conmigo ni nada… (Haciendo negativos con las manos totalmente apabulladas por mi comentario)

Cheshire: la verdad a mi me encantaría tenerte así, toda para mí.

Ratifique aunque rápida mente cambiamos de tema y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas.

Alice: entonces mañana nos vemos.

Cheshire: así es, te recojo mañana.

Alice: claro no puedo esperar a verte en tu auto mañana.

Cheshire: entonces será mejor que tengas todas tus cosas listas.

Alice: Por supuesto (dijo alegremente).

Cheshire: está bien mi mariposa.

Alice: !Te amo¡ te amo tanto mi gatito (abrazándome con ternura, sorprendiéndome con lo del gatito jamás me había dicho algo así)

Cheshire: si mi mariposa… entonces anhelo pronto llevarte a tu castillo.

Alice: adiós Cheshire.

Más tarde en el auto me encontraba en el camino a casa pensando en el fin de semana y en que por fin llegara la hora en que Alice será mía, porque tendríamos tres días para nosotros solos no podía esperar a que eso ocurriera, tenerla entre mis brazos… quería poseerla, cada vez que me acordaba de su cuerpo... inmediatamente se me vino a la mente profanar su virginidad, tocarla como nunca otro lo hizo, pensé en que ese placer se repetiría, mis manos en su cuerpo, su delicada entrada ubicada entre mis piernas firmes… la aria mía, mire la ventana perdiéndome en el deseo.

**(Alice como narradora)**

Lizzie: !Alice¡

Lizzie salude enseguida, para luego preparar algo de ropa para arreglarme para el fin de semana, apenas lo hice abrí mi maletín para sacar algunas notas entonces vi la carta que Delta me había entregado, no le dije a Cheshire para no armar alboroto si lo hacia se pondría celosísimo aunque no lo admitiera lo conozco bien, seguramente hubiéramos tenido alguna discusión y es algo que no quiero porque soñaba con que este fin de semana fuera genial porque cumpliría un mes como su chica, por esa razón nada tenía que salir mal, además Delta solo es un amigo aunque en su carta se mostraba sus sentimientos que no correspondería jamás porque mi corazón ya tiene su dueño; Cheshire Clerran, pensé suspirando en esa carta me confesaba que me amaba y también me preguntaba si quería ser su novia, algo que me pareció lindo, aunque quería escucharlo de los labios de Cheshire Clerran me di cuenta en ese momento que la importancia de las palabras no son las mismas como tal sino de donde provengan y en este caso a pesar de que soy su novia nunca me lo había pedido formalmente ni tampoco me había dicho que me amaba, he sido yo quien se lo repite cada vez que puedo y siento en todas nuestras conversaciones, el problema era que él se me salía por la tangente pero no me preocupaba pensaba que este fin de semana me lo diría sentía que ocurriría algo importante.

Y ya luego de hacerme tantos planes para el fin de semana, también se me ocurrió escribirle una carta en la que le expresaba mis sentimientos para empujarlo a decirme que me quería, "te amo tanto, no hay nada más importante que tu compañía, me encanta ser tu novia aunque la timidez no te permita expresar tus sentimientos tengo la ilusión en que me lo dirás a la cara" le escribí muchas otras cosas románticas y al final "para mi gatito Cheshire de tu mariposa Alice"

Ya en la mañana siguiente.

Faltaban unos minutos para que la jornada terminara, estaba impaciente por ver a mi Cheshire, pero antes tenía que pasar por la casa de Delta y explicarle debidamente lo que sentía;

Alice: te agradezco tus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponderlos.

Delta: está bien Liddell (contesto algo desanimado) no te preocupes.

Alice: ojala esto no moleste nuestra amistad.

Delta: no para nada así que también quiero que te vaya bien.

Alice: gracias, por entender dije mientras él me tomaba de las manos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

**(Cheshire como narrador)**

Ese estúpido otra vez está hablando con mi novia como lo permite, dije mientras me encontraba muerto de los celos viéndolos desde el auto, me contuve de ir porque ella ya se acercaba cuando llego en su monto, en el auto por fin.

Alice: hola Cheshire (dijo para luego estamparme un beso en los labios).

Cheshire: casi no vienes (comente con sarcasmo).

Alice: Otra vez Cheshire, te dije que Delta es un amigo nada más.

Cheshire: no te pedí ninguna explicación.

Alice: si claro pero evidentemente tienes celos admítelo.

Cheshire: te dije que no.

Alice: entonces porque te pones así.

Cheshire: solo quería saber en dónde estaba mi… olvídalo.

El resto del camino solo me molesto con el cuento de los celos, algo que la enorgullecía mucho, al llegar a la mansión empezó a preparar la cena tal y como dijo, luego nos bañamos (en cuarto separados) para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación algo que me tenia ansioso.

Alice: así que vamos adormir.

Cheshire: si, ¿te gusta?

Alice: es nuevo, el colchón y las sabanas.

Cheshire: si, quería que te sintieras lo más cómodamente posible mi mariposa, (Dije acercándome a ella para besarla) ¿te parece si lo estrenamos? (pregunte con malicia para luego seguir besándola),

Alice: Cheshire…

Susurro mientras la sostuve con fuerza rodeando su cintura, y ella mi cuello aprisionándola contra mi cuerpo, entrelazados él una con el otro, la empuje delicadamente contra la cama poniéndome encima de ella, pasando mis manos por sus muslos que al tocarlos me electrizaban por la sensación placentera subiendo por mi cuerpo.

La cual fue interrumpida por ella, que enseguida puso su mano en la mía para alejarla.

Alice: no espera (se dirigió a mí separando nuestras bocas).

Cheshire: !¿ahh, qué pasa?¡ (pregunte emocionado).

Alice: no creo que sea el momento (dijo, al escucharla supe que no llegaría más lejos).

Cheshire: pero nunca es el momento, según tu (Replique quitándome de encima).

Alice: ¿sabes es que no me siento preparada, si?

Cheshire: ¿entonces cuando lo estarás? (insiste ya con mal humor).

Alice: sabes que esas cosas no se pueden predecir, por eso trata de comprenderlo, yo se que tu lo quieres, pero no presiones.

Cheshire: como quieras (dije dándome la vuelta y con cara de pocos amigos).

Alice: no te pongas así (dijo mientras me abrazaba), no hay por qué tener el afán (inquirió con un tono tierno).

Cheshire: perdóname, pero entiéndeme (luego nos acostamos en la cama, ella se puso encima mío rodeándome con sus brazos por mi cuello, mientras la tomaba por la cintura como a una almohada, note como ella se rindió al instante y yo totalmente despierto porque solo pensaba en eso).

Cuando amaneció, los rayos del sol se colaban por las amplias ventanas despertándome a mí y a mi Alice, y ella se propuso hacer el desayuno.

El resto del día la pasamos juntos comiendo, y riendo mientras le enseñaba algo de tiro al arco, la verdad no era muy buena, pero me gustaba verla apabullarse, pasamos el día realmente feliz.

Alice: oye Cheshire (dijo mientras estábamos sentados en el jardín, apoyados en el árbol (en el que está en casa), ella estaba con la cabeza descansando en mi hombro derecho mientras le pasaba mi brazo por la espalda, admirando el atardecer en una escena muy romántica.

Cheshire: ¿sí? (conteste mirando el sol).

Alice: me siento muy feliz de estar contigo, aquí viendo el paisaje, me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerte cerca.

Cheshire: pero que dices, si soy yo el afortunado al tenerte, tu eres mi sol, lo que más quiero en este mundo.

Alice: ¿enserio?

Cheshire: nunca lo dudes, jamás haría algo que te lastimase, o te molestase porque tu felicidad es la mía, si tu sufres yo también por eso vivo, por ti.

Alice: Cheshire… (Dijo mirándome con sonrojo en sus mejillas, y con esa mirada infantil).

Cheshire: si Alice, te quiero, lo sabes verdad.

Alice: si, y te amo por todo lo que eres, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que sentirme protegida por tu cálido cariño (se aferro a mi brazo, y se dispuso darme un beso al cual correspondí).

Pensé que los besos que me daba Alice eran tan puros e inocentes, no tenían ninguna intención mas allá de ello, a diferencia de los míos que eran apasionados y que buscaban algo mas, en el fondo me sentí mal por eso, porque mi mariposa era tan inocente, parecía una niña y el intentar algo mas allá con ella podría ser hasta malo, ella aun no pensaba en esas cosas, aunque teníamos la misma edad éramos muy diferentes.

Así pasamos el atardecer hasta que llegamos a la casa, y nos dimos cuenta que faltaban unos ingredientes para la cena, algo poco usual porque normalmente había todo lo que se necesitaba.

Alice: Tendré que ir a comprarlos (sugirió Alice).

Cheshire: no, te acompaño mejor.

Alice: no es necesario, además recuerda que yo te dije que te atendería, no quiero que vengas.

Cheshire: pero es tarde mejor vamos…

Alice: te dije que yo lo hacía (puso su dedo índice en mi boca), es una sorpresa no vengas hasta que todo esté listo.

Cheshire: está bien (asentí).

Luego la vi partir por la reja de la casa, la observe desde la puerta principal, después entre a la casa pasaron unos minutos y ella no llegaba, pensé que era paranoico al pensar que algo le había pasado, además no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió. Subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación, en ella estaban sus cosas empezó a tocarlas y me di cuenta que me hacía mucha falta cuando no estaba conmigo, me sentía como una niño abandonado que no tenia quien lo consintiera, también sus besos, y el tacto de su piel, tampoco sé en qué momento la empecé a desear tanto como mujer, amaba esas dos caras opuestas de su personalidad, su inocencia y su sensualidad casi infantil, me sentí como un acosador al darme cuenta que estaba oliendo su ropa, y sus cosas, pero en ellas halle algo… una tarjeta que venía marcada con su nombre entonces me tome la libertad de leerla .

Cheshire: ¿!Que es esto¡? (grite con una rabia descomunal mientras empuñaba la carta que acaba de leer).

En ella estaba algo que me llenaba de odio, rápidamente seguí buscando y para mi sorpresa encontré otra que estaba en papel rojo, esta era con letra de Alice. "te amo, me encantaría que me dijeras a la cara que me amas tanto como yo a ti" no quise leer mas, tire ambas cartas al suela al lado de la cama, tenía mis ojos clavados en esas tarjetas, no lloraba porque me tenia enfadado, uno que me impulsaba a hacer cualquier locura.

Cheshire: Delta porque siempre estás en el medio, maldito (dije con un odio que no conocía en mí).

Inmediatamente pensé en Alice acaso ella, pretendía corresponderle, pero ella me había dicho que me amaba, no lo entendía para nada, entonces tenía que haber algo pero que. Pensé en controlarme, pero en mi mente hubo un pensamiento.

Cheshire: no voy a perderla, no antes de eso… porque ella era mía, y no la iba a dejar ir con otro que no fuera yo, nunca, no luego de tener su corazón, no lo permitiría, así que me dispuse a esperarla en la habitación, pensaba arreglar cuantas con ella.

**(Alice como narradora)**

Alice: Seguro Cheshire se pondrá muy contento, cuando le prepare la cena. (Eso pensé mientras abría la puerta de la casa).

Ni quise hacer ruido para que cuando me viera estuviera todo listo, así que pase a la cocina enseguida, apurándome para hacer la comida, empecé a mesclar los ingredientes y a prender el horno, me tarde un largo tiempo en ello pero era satisfactorio, puesto que todo estaba saliendo como quería, rápidamente adorne la mesa con velas y flores que hacían del habiente mas romántico

Alice: listo¡ (dije con emoción).

Subí las escaleras, y rápidamente llegando al pasillo me puse en frente de la puerta, jale la perilla y entre, al hacerlo lo vi sentada en la oscuridad puesto que ya era bien de noche.

Alice: ¿Cheshire? (llame su nombre).

Al hacerlo me di cuenta que alzo la vista, y en ella vi una frialdad que me dio temor, ese no era el mismo Cheshire de hace rato, a partir de ese momento supe que nada sería igual, porque esa mirada me recordó a esa Cheshire que me lastimo hacia unos meses. Aquella que me dio tanto miedo que quise huir, pero pensé que las cosas no son así, no tenía motivos para hacer algo malo, además esa era la persona que amo y que no podía dejar de hacerlo, no tenía por qué temer, "no te haría daño", pensé en esas palabras que había dicho hace unas horas en el jardín.

**(Cheshire como narrador)**

Escuche la puerta abrirse y la vi parada, a Alice.

Alice: ¿Cheshire?

Llamo acercándose a mí y poniéndose de rodillas tocando mis manos, note su mirada que tenia cierto temor.

Alice: ¿ocurre algo Cheshire?

Volvió a llamarme, la mire fijo a sus ojos, la tome por sus manos y la bese agresivamente, tal vez al hacerlo empecé a chupar su lengua con mi boca dejándola sin aliento, sin embargo seguí con ello, me di cuenta que ella no reaccionaba, no se movía ni decía nada, a pesar que la agarre por los hombros y la jale hacia mí, esta vez la bese con más fuerza sin importarme nada.

Alice: !Cheshire no….no¡ (se separo como ya era costumbre).

Cheshire: ¿no qué? Alice (dije haciendo omisión a sus reclamos).

Alice: tú lo sabes, no es el momento.

Cheshire: nunca es el momento oportuno para ti (reclame).

Alice: ¿qué te pasa? (dijo sorprendida).

Cheshire: tú sabes que es lo que pasa, quiero estar contigo.

Alice: pues yo también pero no ahora, dame tiempo.

Cheshire: ¿tiempo? Eso es lo que no quiero (la volví a tomar entre mis brazos, para besarla por el cuello).

Alice: !Te dije que no quiero¡ (reclamo con más vehemencia).

Cheshire: pues yo sí, y lo quiero ahora, así que tú tendrás que querer también.

La bese aun mas, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que me decía, rápidamente sentí un placer al hacerlo como si me estuviera saciando la sed que tenia de ella, entonces la ropa ya me estorba, le quite la blusa de un tirón, porque ella hacia oposición a mis abrazos.

Alice: Cheshire noooo… Por favor.

Hablo para que me parara, su vos era suplicante casi en sollozo, sin embargó no me detuve, la arroje a la cama poniéndome encima de ella entonces con uno de mis brazos sostuve los suyos, era evidentemente que yo era más fuerte que ella, por ello no fue muy difícil, luego me senté en su vientre tratando de no hacerle daño, ni lastimarla, por mi peso, la iba besando por todo su cuerpo, también me iba librando del resto de sus prendas y las mías con mi otra mano libre, esta vez fue un poco más complicado porque ella trataba de zafarse, por mi parte yo solo quería sentir ese calor tan placentero que me despertaba.

Alice: ¿por qué?, (pregunto en sollozos) ¿qué te pasa Cheshire, porque lo haces? (su vos estaba quebrada por el llanto), ¿por qué? (la calle con un beso).

Cheshire: tus labios son tan dulces Alice, (le dije mientras quitaba su brasier, el cual ya estorbaba, entonces solo tenía las bragas, esas que custodiaban su entrada, que tanto anhelado penetrar).

Por mi parte a un tenia la camisa blanca que usaba para dormir y mis bóxer, luego también de un tirón le quite las bragas, al hacerlo me puse totalmente encima suyo, aprisionándola contra el peso de mi cuerpo, que no la dejaba liberarse para sí tener mis manos libres, empecé a tocarle los senos y muslos con delicadeza, mientras le besaba a la vez que ella hacia un esfuerzo inútil con sus brazos para zafarse de mí, me tomaba por los hombros buscando empujarme.

Alice: para ya! es suficiente! (Grito), no me toques así suéltame, no quiero.

Por ello se me dio por mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban empapados en lagrimas tal como pensó, Alice no sería capaz de soportar esto pero no me pare, ni le hice caso, no podía terminarlo así a pesar que su tristeza era algo evidente, su dolor era obvio, pero no lo hice, pensé en que era mía y nada más.

Cheshire: Alice… estate quieta… (Sentencié mi intención de poseerla)

Alice: nooooooo (grito nuevamente), este no es el Cheshire que conozco, (dijo llorando).

Cheshire: ¡cállate! cállate Alice.

Alice: no, ¿Por qué?

No le hice caso, y no vacile en poner mi mano entre sus piernas, las cuales no estaban dispuestas a darme paso, pero las obligue y me ubique entre ellas, mientras escuchaba su incesante llanto el cual no mostraba acabar, escuchaba llamar mi nombre con su voz, a medida que la tocaba mas gritaba y lloraba, pero no le hice caso eso solo me motivo más a hacerla mía.

Alice: Cheshire no lo hagas.

Escuche esas palabras repetirse todo el tiempo, acerque mi mano bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrada, a penas la encontré la toque por la superficie a lo cual mi compañera reacciono moviéndose violentamente, pero no logro nada solo gastar energías en algo inevitable, me encontraba encima suyo note sus piernas aprisionadas contra la cama, sus manos estaban sobre mi espalda ya cansadas por tanto forcejear, por mi parte mi brazo izquierdo la sostenía por su hombro haciendo más fuerzas para retenerla, mi cabeza estaba en su cuello besándola a la vez que su constante llanto llamaba mi nombre en mi oído, luego que estaba como quería acomode mi miembro para entrar en ella.

Alice: Cheshire por favor no… (Seguía sollozando).

Simultáneamente la penetre con lentitud, primero al hacerlo la retuve con más fuerza, con mi otro brazo para que no se moviera o se lastimara por el movimiento, repentinamente su llanto ceso por lo menos no era tan fuerte ya no gritaba, solo lloraba silenciosamente, a su medida que iba entrando me percataba como sus tejidos le daban paso a mi miembro, entonces sentí la fina capa de tela que era su himen, con una fuerte embestida la rompí, ella ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer, cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella, se agarro fuertemente a mi por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, sus piernas también se quisieron cerrar pero en todo caso estaba en el medio para impedirlo, por ello sentí como me aprisiono.

Alice: duele, (me dijo sollozando), duele mucho.

Cheshire: no te muevas Alice.

Le dije alzando la cabeza para verla a la cara mientras lo hacía, ahí comenzó a sacar y a meter mis miembro en ella en un movimiento constante, tal parece que ella sabía lo que venía, por ello se ajusto y se acomodo con fuerza en mi cuerpo, en un momento sentí algo de remordimiento, mi corazón estaba en ella, vi como su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, observe una mescla de placer pero también de dolor, por el roce que implicaba el movimiento, a la vez que clavada sus uñas en mi espalda.

También note que sus lagrimas no cesaban de salir, seguramente se resigno a ser poseída por mí, supo que no le importara cuanto llorara, jamás me pararía.

En un asensos grito, clavando mas fuerte sus uñas en mi espalda y hombros, entonces me di cuenta que mi masculinidad estaba bañada entre su sangre virgen y jugos femeninos, eso demostraba el orgasmo que había pasado y el dolor de la penetración.

Me retire de su interior, aun me encontraba encima suyo, estaba agotado por el esfuerzo que hice al someter a mi novia a esto, todavía estaba con mi cara hundida en sus senos, ella aun se encontraba con las manos en mi espalda ya había dejado de lastimarme solo estaba tendida, con rastros de lagrimas, luego levante mi cabeza para verla mejor, observe que estaba en shock, por el momento estaba inerte en la cama, inmediatamente me hice a un lado haciendo conciencia de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y el cansancio que ella haya podido recibir. La arrope con las sabanas por su desnudes e hice lo mismo conmigo, tendido boca arriba como ella, me di cuenta que se estaba moviendo, la toque pero su primera reacción fue la de darme su espalda, poniéndose en posición fetal con sus todillos abrazados y su cabeza hundida en ella misma, insiste en jalar las sabanas para buscar algo de piel.

Cheshire: ¿Alice? (la llame).

Escuche, un "no" muy claro como lloraba en silencio, pero al rato no se preocupaba de ocultar el dolor que tenia por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cheshire: Alice (insistí, su respuesta fue algo certera y ya me lo esperaba).

Alice: no me toques (lo dijo en un tono seco y con la vos entrecortada por el llanto).

**(Alice como narradora)**

Alice: ¡No me toques! (le dije con mucho dolor y con mi vos quebrada por el llanto sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, no quería verlo, no con su cara de satisfacción, por haber logrado sus propósitos con mi cuerpo).

Cheshire: ¿que mas podría tocar? acaso falto alguna parte (contesto con sarcasmo, alejando su mano de mi).

Sus palabras fueron como puñales que atravesaron mi corazón, dejándome más herida de lo que me encontraba porque ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de pedirme perdón, tampoco una palabra de cariño, a mi pesar de que el me causaba este dolor esperaba eso, que se arrepintiera, creí que lo hiso por un momento de debilidad, y que luego volvería a ser el Cheshire tierno y delicado que conozco, pero sus palabras me confirmaron que no era así, que se había convertido en una persona fría.

Alice: tú no eres Cheshire, (le reclame luego de un tenso silencio), el Cheshire que conozco no haría esto, jamás me haría esto.

Cheshire: pues no sabes cómo lamento contestarte, pero soy Cheshire, el mismo que conoces, además no me arrepiento, incluso lo volvería a hacerlo, (otra vez lo dijo tan fría y cruelmente… cuanto cinismo y descaro en sus palabras y actitud).

Alice: pe… pero (tartamudee).

Cheshire: es más, tendrías que estar aliviada porque fui gentil (insistió como si quisiera herirme).

Alice: ¿acaso tengo que agradecerte? (conteste con rabia sin dejar de darle la espalda).

Cheshire: no mi amor, yo te agradezco por que no sabes lo mucho que anhelaba esto… besarte… abrazarte a mi antojo (me hablo cerca de mi oído poniendo su mano en mi hombro), sabes lo disfrute y creo que tu también.

Al escuchar esto sabía que no podía seguir conteniéndome, me sacudí un poco para que se alejara, luego como un volcán a punto de explotar, llore, llore como nunca creí que me dolería jamás, por que sus palabras fueron crueles, no tuvo que vacilar para decírmelo, por eso llore con fuerza y con claridad, quería que me oyera por eso no trate de disimularlo, quería que supiera lo que me había hecho y convertido, quería que sintiera algo de remordimiento, seguramente fue así no era él, tan cruel para no sentir nada por de dolor por mí, así que insistí, algo debió habérsele movido por dentro, me abrase aun mas fuerte a mis piernas dejando escapar mis sollozos, me sentía sucia, usada, como si solo mi cuerpo tuviera importancia para él, y no mis sentimientos, mi amor que le brindaba con todo el corazón.

Simultáneamente percibí que mi entre pierna estaba algo húmeda, me percate que por ellas recorría un liquido tibio y viscoso que llegaba casi hasta mis rodillas. Moví una de mis manos hasta allí y toque dicha sustancia, efectivamente al verlo comprendí que eran mis propios fluidos femeninos entre mesclados con mi sangre, tal imagen solo me causo más dolor, del que ya cargaba entonces voltee, y mire a Cheshire quien tenía su entrepierna bañada con el mismo liquido.

Alice: ¿por qué Cheshire? (pregunte esperando una respuesta convincente).

Cheshire: tú te preguntas por que eh, está bien te lo diré, porque te amo (me miro a los ojos, ahí no puede contener las lagrimas).

Alice: no, tu no me amas, tu solo me deseas (reclame).

Cheshire: tú que sabes de mi sentimientos, si te digo que te amo es porque te…

Alice: no lo vuelvas a decir, sabes ¿tal vez? si lo hubieras dicho antes las cosas serian diferentes pero ahora es muy tarde para eso, y no te imaginas cuanto me duele.

Cheshire: como quieras (volteo el rostro apretando la mirada).

Alice: entonces porque Cheshire, sino me amas tiene que haber alguna explicación (lo tome por el brazo).

Cheshire: !tú te lo buscaste¡ (grito soltándose).

Con ello sentencio mi dolor, no soportaba seguir oyéndolo, escuchando esas crueldades me pare de la cama y rápidamente me puse la blusa, que el mismo avía roto como pude y con lagrimas en los ojos salí corriendo del cuarto, pase por el pasillo entonces me detuve ya cansada frente a una habitación, gire la perilla, en esta misma habitación me beso por primera vez, el lugar estaba idéntico, el piano, las cortina en las grandes ventanas, las pinturas.

A pesar del los recuerdos entre, ya lo había hecho antes, apenas puse el primer pie en el piso me desplome en el cayendo de rodillas con mis manos en la cara, me sentía ultrajada, usada, sucia tal vez por la persona que mas amaba, eso era lo que más me dolía, inmediatamente mi mente se abrumo con recuerdos, mi cuerpo era lo que le importaba, y ahora hacia unos momentos lo hiso como si nada, cuantas veces permitiere esto, porque a pesar que me ha hecho tanto daño lo amo.

Como una cinta nuevamente pasaron por mi mente sus palabras, "nunca te lastimare", "eres mi vida" esas palabras tan dulces, comparadas con las de hace un momento "tú te lo buscaste", "que mas podría tocar" eran tan amargas y crueles, que me rompieron el corazón, me hiso sentir como un objeto de su deseo, no como alguien que ama, luego dijo esas otras "te amo".

Alice: ¿por qué Cheshire? (susurraba).

Lleve mis manos al suelo y las empuñe con rabia y dolor por eso, solo dijiste eso que me amabas solo por excusa, para que te perdonara y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, para librarte del peso de tus actos, no porque lo sentías, a pesar de todo yo si te amo eres mi todo… tu… ¿por qué?, nunca nadie me había maltratado tanto, ni hecho daño así, tan fríamente, pero tampoco nunca nadie me había cuidado y protegido tanto como tú, contigo tuve ese sentimiento de ser la persona más importante para alguien, que no estaba sola, el calor de cuando nos tocábamos, así sin percatarme había llenado mi mundo de ti, ocupabas todos los espacios, dependía de ti en todos los sentidos.

Tales pensamientos se aglomeraron en mi mente, que se supone que iba a hacer no podía estar sin ti y ahora como iba a solucionar esto que tu habías dañado, quien me iba a cuidar tanto, a consolar cuando estuviera triste, a consentir con esa paciencia y ternura, pensé en Delta, en Lizzie pero esos sentimientos eran muy diferentes a estos que siento por ti, como tú no había nadie, eres mi numero uno, mi príncipe real, lo que más me perturbaba era porque no venias a abrazarme, a consolarme a que todo, estuviera bien, a pedirme perdón, esa idea acabo con mis pocas fuerzas, empecé a sentir frio, el piso estaba helado, solo tenía esa blusa que estaba desabrochada, justo cuando iba a pararme sentí que me arroparon con una manta, y luego me rodearon unos largos brazos.

Cheshire: te estaba buscando (susurro a mi oído), hace tanto frio te vas a resfriar.

Alice: Cheshire… para que viniste.

Cheshire: te estaba buscando (dijo mientras se levanto), ya te lo dije (extendió su mano a mí, la cual tome rápidamente, apenas lo hice la solté percatándome que no debía ser tan evidente).

Alice: ¿para qué me quieres? (pregunte abrasándome a mi misma con la manta).

Cheshire: quería ver que estuvieras bien, y que no cometieras una locura.

Alice: no te creas tan importante.

Cheshire: ¿acaso no lo soy? (dijo muy seguro de sus palabras, tomando mi barbilla), la verdad en este fue el último lugar en donde busque, jamás pensé que estuvieras preciso en este, por eso no llegue antes así que no te sientas tan mal, te estuve buscando.

Alice: ¿entonces si ya me encontraste, qué quieres? (conteste odiando que estuviera tan segura de mis sentimientos por el).

Cheshire: te quiero a ti, (me abrazo a su cuerpo, mi primera reacción fue la de darle golpecitos para que se alejara).

Alice: suéltame no me abraces, (empecé a llorar a lo cual me hiso caso).

Cheshire: está bien, me voy, (contesto voltean doce para irse o través).

Luego casi por instinto y sin pensar en ello, lo detuve agarrándole la camisa frente a frente, me lance a sus brazos con toda mi fuerza sujetándola por la espalda, por mi baja estatura mi cara quedo un poca más arriba de su pecho, entonces me devolvió el acto rodeando mi cuello y apoyando mi cabeza más en el.

Alice: no te vayas, (le suplique).

Cheshire: estoy aquí, no voy a ninguna parte, (me tranquilazo).

Alice: no me dejes, (confesé, al mismo tiempo que me sentía como una idiota por ser tan sumisa y mostrar debilidad, odiaba tener que ser tan frágil, pero no podía contener mas estos sentimientos, así que me aferre a su cuerpo).

Cheshire: ¿cómo podría? Si eres tan dulce y frágil, tendría que enloquecer para hacer algo como eso, mariposa (me mimo con ternura, ese era el Cheshire que amaba).

Alice: ¿por qué? (cuestione), te amo tanto mi gatito como me pones, a pesar de que me maltrataste, no puedo pensar en otra persona que no seas tú Cheshire.

Cheshire: entonces que puedo hacer, are que te pongas contenta, pídeme lo que sea mi mariposa.

Alice: solo abrázame, (le dije alzando mi cabeza para verlo).

Luego de esa conversación nos encontrábamos acostadas en el sofá de esa misma habitación, me encontraba encima suyo, apoyaba mi cabeza y brazos en su pecho, a la vez que los suyos me rodearon por la espalda, poniendo su barbilla en mi cabello, por un momento se me olvido el mundo, creí que todo volvería a hacer como antes, pero nuevamente me ataco la preocupación, tenía que saber la razón, lo peor es que si no existía alguna me sometió por simple placer, no importándole mis sentimientos, entonces significa que lo haría nuevamente cuando le plazca y tenga la oportunidad, sino marco un límite, lo amaba pero no podía poner mi dignidad en juego tenía que saber que ocurrió.

No podía pasar eso por alto y dejarle el camino tan fácil.

Alice: ¿Cheshire?

Cheshire: ocurre algo Alice.

Alice: por favor dímelo, (le dije con ternura).

Cheshire: tú lo sabes.

Alice: no me salgas que por amor.

Cheshire: no te mentía, es la verdad.

Alice: ¿tenme confianza si? Al fin y al cabo ese amor del que hablas se trata de eso, además soy tu novia si, puedes contarme lo que te preocupe.

Cheshire: porque te amo, no pudo compartirte con otro.

Alice: ¿compartirme? con quien, no tengo esa intención.

Cheshire: !Tú lo sabes¡ (se sentó obligándome a hacer lo mismo), la carta, esa maldita carta.

Alice: esa carta…

Cheshire: si tu sabes cuál.

Alice: la que me entrego Delta.

Cheshire: ni lo menciones, ese infeliz.

Alice: pero esa carta…

Cheshire: también vi la otra, esa en color rojo en la que le expresabas lo que tu sentías, "quiero ser tu novia" de solo de recordarlo no se…

Alice: Cheshire, por eso me hiciste esto (le dije indignada), acaso no sabes a quien va dirigida.

Cheshire: pues a quien más a él, pero te digo no pienso compartirte con él, ya nadie me oye, porque tú eres mía (afirmo tomándome por los hombros, mirándome fijamente) por eso tenía que estar contigo, tenía que hacerte entender que eres mía y que no te puede tocar nadie más.

Alice: ¿tuya? Cheshire no soy una propiedad, si creíste que acostándote conmigo vas a marcarme como tuya, o firmare como una cosa que tu familia te compro, te equivocaste. (Le reclame con rabia). No es así (me voy dije separándome de su cuerpo)

Cheshire: ¿adónde?

Alice: a los dormitorios, a donde más.

Cheshire: esta es tu casa, no tienes porque irte (dijo mientras salíamos discutiendo de la habitación).

Alice: ahora si verdad.

Cheshire: acordamos pasar el fin de semana juntos.

Alice: créeme que lo pasamos muy juntos, contigo encima de mí abusándome.

Apenas llegue al cuarto recogí unas cosas tan rápido como pude, me puse ropa para salir, puesto que ya había amanecido.

Cheshire: no vas a ningún lado, (tomo mis cosas).

Alice: regrésame eso Cheshire.

Cheshire: ¡no!

Alice: porque no tomas esto (le tire la carta que le escribí y que la malinterpreto).

Cheshire: te conteste que no me interesaba.

Alice: léela, me voy.

Cheshire: qué significa esto.

Alice: que no se qué va a pasar, no quiero verte por ahora así que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo.

Cheshire: cállate no digas eso, escúchame te lo pido por favor.

Alice: eso debiste pensarlo antes de… ya sabes.

Cheshire: !Alice no te vayas¡ (me sujeto del brazo).

Alice: !Suéltame¡ (llegue al jardín y Cheshire por supuesto me siguió, alcanzo a ponerse algo mientras tanto).

Cheshire: te dije que no quiero verte (voltee para decirle y al regresar al frente ambos nos llevamos una sorpresa, una chica pelinegra con traje de sirvienta se encontraba en la reja de la salida).

Eleonor: Cheshire (exclamo Eleonor que al ver a Cheshire así, con una camisa blanca a y bóxer, descalzo se le cayeron las maletas en la tierra.

Cheshire: Eleonor... que haces aquí deberías de estar en Tokio con mi familia (hablo por fin casi en reclamo por su presencia).

Eleanor: lose, pero pensé que usted necesitaría quien lo atendiera y cuidara como es debido.

Alice: bien Cheshire, ahora tienes quien te haga las cosas, me voy (interrumpí la conversación).

Cheshire: !Alice¡ (alcanzo a decirme algo enojada por mi falta de atención).


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Una vez deje la casa tome un taxi camino a los dormitorios, ya eran las 7:oo am así que pensé encontrar a Lizzie dormida porque este es el único día que se duerme hasta tarde, para mi sorpresa cuando llegue, mi amiga se encontraba despierta y no solo eso, estaba arrodillada frente a algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

Alice: ¿Lizzie? (pregunte asustándola).

Lizzie: !Alice!, lo siento es que tenia curiosidad.

Alice: a que te refieres Lizzie, (mire lo que ella tenía, al verlo me lleve una sorpresa, era una caja grande envuelta en papel de regalo con lazos, casi tan grandes que me llegaba a las rodillas).

Lizzie: además había un ramo de rosas rojas preciosas acompañando el detalle, por si fuera poco trajo una nota.

"_Eres mi ángel tierno, mi corazón recompuesto, mi alma dulce, mis caricias bellas, mi camino de felicidad, mi refugio permanente, mi lado bueno, mi escondite perfecto, mi meta soñada, mi mujer amada... así eres tú"_

Para mi mariposa

Att: de tu gatito el que más te ama.

Al leerlo supe que era evidentemente él, pero habíamos peleado, aunque no podía creer lo que en esa nota decía, por fin me declaraba un amor tierno, a pesar que era escrito.

Luego abrí el regalo, para terminar de sorprenderme era un conejo de felpa, más bien un conejo polar porque era blanco y sus ojos eran dorados como los de Cheshire, incluso les encontré cierto parecido, era inmenso como el paquete en el que venía, el sabía lo que esto significaba para mi, nuestro mes juntos.

**Flashback.**

Cheshire y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, camina vamos viendo las tiendas y en una de esas vi a este conejo através de la ventana.

Alice: !que hermoso conejo¡ (exclame).

Cheshire: ¿te parece?

Alice: es hermoso. (Comente con mucha emoción en mis ojos brillaban de verlo al instante me enamore de ese peluche).

Cheshire: bueno si lo es.

Alice: ¿no te gustan los conejos de felpa?

Cheshire: bueno… la verdad es que no les encuentro ninguna utilidad (respondió con su frialdad de siempre, a la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando).

Luego entramos para verlo mejor.

Alice: es carísimo (dije con desanimo), la chica que atendía nos conto que era unos modelos exclusivos no había muchos igual por eso era tan caro.

Cheshire: ¿lo quieres?

Alice: sip… pero no es para tanto (le cambie el tema para que no pensara que quería que lo comprara para mí).

**Fin flashback.**

Nuevamente vi el conejo, lo senté en mis piernas acomodando él, ramo también.

Alice: Cheshire…

Lizzie: Alice, lo siento (me interrumpió Lizzie), no aguante las ganas de verlo, es que llego desde anoche, y ya me estaba controlando desde ese tiempo pero me mato la curiosidad.

Alice: Esta bien, eres mi amiga pero llego anoche… eso significa que fue antes.

Lizzie: ¿oye que haces aquí? se supone que estabas con Cheshire. Lizzie era la única que sabia mi relación con Cheshire luego de una coincidencia se entero.

Alice: bueno es que… (Respondí mirando al suelo).

Lizzie: ¿paso algo? (se ubico justo a mi lado tocándome el hombro).

Alice: Bueno es que….

Lizzie: Cheshire (suspiro), seguro es eso lo que te tiene así, no tienes que contarme, llegaste temprano además traes esa cara, seguro tuvo que ser grave porque, para que tú te enojes con Ches, se necesita mucho (comento casi en replica por lo dócil que era con mi Cheshire).

Alice: tal vez (dije insegura), pero se preocupo por el regalo que quería además la nota…

Lizzie: no puedes volver así de fácil Alice, si él te hiso algo, el tiene que arreglarlo además no tomes ese detalle como excusa para verlo y regresar así como así.

Alice: tengo que agradecerte.

Lizzie: se que lo idolatras pero no permitas que tus impulsos te ganen, tese gen con la verdad, Cheshire es tu amor y todo para ti, sé que no quieres verlo sufrir pero a veces eso es bueno en pequeñas cantidades.

Alice: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

Lizzie: Ambas sabemos que tuvo la culpa ¿no? (me persuadió), entonces que él sea el que te busque primero, tienes que hacer que te extrañe, en caso que fueras ahora creerá que puede hacer lo que sea y no tendrá consecuencias. Hazle saber que eres importante y no te pues dejar hacer lo que sea, solo hazlo un tiempo.

Alice: creo que tienes razón, el tiene que venir a mi (suspire mientras abrase el conejo)

**(Cheshire como narrador)**

Alice no viene, a estas horas ya debió a ver visto mi regalo, seguro no vendrá por esa razón tan simple, he leído la carta y no dejo de preocuparme por haber sido tan impulsivo con ella, la he lastimado gravemente. Aunque por mi lado allá disfrutado lo de anoche estuvo mal, las cosas no sirven así, sea como sea necesito que me perdone.

Ya en la mañana del siguiente día me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando verla pasar y así hablar con ella, me baje del auto y me situé disimuladamente para no llamar la atención, la buscaba con la mirada entre la multitud pero no venia, espere unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Por fin vi esa figura en la distancia, sus cabellos castaños, su esbelto cuerpo su armónico caminar, esa figura que tanto amaba ya se acercaba que con paciencia me dedique a esperar que pasara.

Alice: buenos días.

Dijo con frialdad mi mariposa y pasando de largo, ignorándome como si fuera alguien más, simplemente me saludo como lo hacían los demás estudiantes, solo que las otras me miraban con admiración y hasta querían acompañarme, pero ella solo me ignoro, su acto me dejo estupefacto, pensé que todavía estaba molesta conmigo por eso no la seguí hasta que llegara el momento.

Tal y como el otro día me pare cerca de su clase para esperarla, entonces llego nuevamente no espere a que me hablara o me ignorara.

Cheshire: como amaneció mi mariposa (exclamé caminando a su lado).

Alice: bien gracias (respondía con indiferencia).

Cheshire: ¿te gusto el regalo? es un hermoso conejo, las rosas olían maravilloso y la tarjeta...

Alice: a si recuerdo que ahí hubo una caja, la verdad es que no olí las rosas, los conejos de felpa no les encuentro ninguna utilidad y respecto a la carta… creo que he recibido mejores declaraciones además no tengo buenas ideas sobre las cartas (lo dijo en un tono particularmente irónico, especialmente lo ultimo).

Cheshire: A… Alice… (Me dejo muda con esa respuesta, ella nunca me había hablado en ese tono tan rudo).

!Cheshire¡ (escuche unas voces atrás de mi).

Cheshire: ¿sí? (pregunte a las tres estudiantes que se acercaron).

Podría usted venir, es que nos pregunta vamos si podría tocar el piano para el ensayo del coro.

Cheshire: en un momento (conteste para disimular mi distracción).

Está bien nos vemos, salieron retirándose.

Cheshire: bien Alice.

Alice: creo que lo más propicio es que se valla, sus fans la esperan. Así que perdone usted me retiro (nuevamente me dejo).

Pensé que mi mariposita en verdad estaba molesta en ese momento tenía que tomar medida des extremas.

En la noche me encontraba en la mesa para cenar mientras pensaba en mi mariposa, en lo mal que me sentía por sus respuestas, en cuanto me duele su frialdad conmigo tan repentina, siempre me había acostumbrado a su cálido afecto al hablarme al mirarme, sentí un frio que me dio miedo en mi corazón.

Eleonor: ¿Cheshire sucede algo?

Cheshire: porque Eleonor.

Eleanor: es que no ha probado la cena.

Cheshire: es que no tengo hambre (dije mientras me paraba).

Eleanor: Cheshire, sé que no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos pero si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla.

Cheshire: creo que no hace falta que te lo digas Cheshire.

Eleanor: entonces Alice y usted…

Cheshire: la verdad ni yo mismo lose.

Era de mañana nuevamente esta vez me aseguraría de pedirle perdón como es debido, seriamente porque tengo que recuperarla, en la salida nuevamente la espere.

Cheshire: Alice (la llame).

Alice: Cheshire, por que no me extraña verlo por acá.

Cheshire: no vengo a molestarte, toma (le entregue una tarjeta) por favor léela y acéptala, no pretendo ganarte con esto pero si quiero una oportunidad por favor (me retire dejándola atrás, sonriéndome por dentro por mi excelente forma de expresar).

En la tarjeta le exponía que quería verla en el jardín de las rosas para hablar mejor a la hora del almuerzo

Justo en el momento pactado en la hora acordada me encontraba nuevamente allí esperándola, lo único que faltaba era ella, pasaron unos minutos pero no venia, normalmente soy muy paciente, pero cuando se trata de mi mariposa no me siento capaz, simplemente pierdo los estribos, así que salí a buscarla.

Para mi sorpresa , la vi hablando con el culpable de mi problema y su maldita carta Delta como una imagen de ellos cerca me ponía realmente enfadado, esta vez no me contuve y fui directo a el grano.

Cheshire: Alice te estaba esperando.

Alice: Cheshire, perdone es que se me olvido (irónicamente).

Delta: Cheshire.

Cheshire: Delta… (Nos vimos con Alice en la mitad).

Alice: es que Delta me invitaba a estudiar esta tarde.

Cheshire: ¿estudiar?

Delta: ah si Alice tiene problemas con una asignatura así que le ayudare.

Alice: así es (afirmo Alice quien lo tomo del brazo).

Cheshire: eso es… (Trate de controlarme).

Delta: porque lo dices Cheshire.

Alice: ¿sí? Porque (me miro Alice desafiante).

Cheshire: porque Delta tiene practica de tenis esta tarde así que no pude ayudarte-

Delta: así es pero la cancelare para ayudar a Alice.

Alice: pero Delta...

Cheshire: no importa ve tranquilo, yo con gusto le ayudare a Alice en sus asignaturas porque yo si tengo la tarde libre.

Delta: si… pero preferiría.

Alice: bueno (murmuro).

Cheshire: creo que mejor le dices que te vienes conmigo.

Alice: Delta, creo que es lo mejor no quiero incomodarte.

Delta: Alice…

Cheshire: No importa ya te dije que está en mis manos (le conteste mientras me llevaba a Alice tomada del hombro).

Una vez al entrar al jardín.

Cheshire: casi no vienes (empecé la discusión).

Alice: te dije que se me olvido.

Cheshire: Alice por favor no quiero pelear (le dije tomándola de los hombros).

Alice: tú empiezas.

Cheshire: pero tú me provocas, ya te dije que no quiero verte hablando con él.

Alice: es sorprendente sabes, que no superes lo de Delta.

Cheshire: superarlo, no menciones tonterías, solo que en el pasado quiso…

Alice: es un gran trauma (afirmo soltándose y me dio la espalda una vez mas) si hubiera sabido que eso te afectaría tanto ni siquiera le habría dirigido la palabra en el pasado.

Cheshire: no te rías de mí, no entiendes que él te quiere y se acerca así va a ilusionarse y luego se puede pasar de listo contigo, toma tu distancia.

Alice: todo el mundo no es como tú, además no uses eso como una excusa, aunque me le acercara no significa que lo acepta ni nada, mejor admite que tienes celos (me respondo tan segura de sí misma).

Porque no lo admites, sería más fácil para ti, no pierdes nada con admitir que el gran y perfecta Cheshire Clerran tiene celos por una chica como yo (me estaba retando).

Cheshire: está bien (la tome por los hombros, presionándola contra el árbol de en medio) tengo celos, me muero cuando te veo cerca de el o alguien más, como tu amiga Lizzie que vive y comparte habitación contigo (lo dije por fin liberándome de un gran peso) ¿estás contenta?

Alice: Cheshire (se sorprendió que hasta olvido su papel sarcástico al mencionar mi nombre).

Cheshire: eso es lo que querías escuchar.

Alice: pues en cierta forma.

Cheshire: estas contenta mariposa.

Alice: la verdad ya no importa que lo digas, igualmente puedo estar con quien yo quiero, Delta o…

Cheshire: no lo vuelvas a decir (le reclame, agarrándola mas fuerte) porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz si lo haces.

Alice: ¿ah sí? Entonces qué vas a hacer (dijo amenazante conmigo) ¿me vas a violar otra vez? (respondió entre una mescla de tristeza y rabia, saliéndosele unas lagrimas)

Cheshire: Alice no quería… (la solté)

Alice: nunca quieres, según tu mismo, pero terminas haciendo lo que te plazca, déjame sola (me pidió dándome la espalda).

Cheshire: escúchame por favor. ¿Entonces no piensas volver?

Alice: ¿Volver adonde?

Cheshire: volver conmigo.

Alice: solo piensas en eso, no tengo pensado en volver con alguien como tú.

Cheshire: cómo puedes decir cosas tan frías, Alice (me volvió a mirar y se acerco mucho a mi, y me miro fijo a los ojos).

Alice: ¿cómo se siente?

Cheshire: ¿qué?

Alice: que te traten con frialdad, que no le presten atención a tus sentimientos, pues recuerda, recuerda cómo se siente porque así me has hecho sentir muchas veces, cada vez que estoy contigo (lo dijo tan segura y mirándome a la cara, haciendo que algo en mi se conmoviera).

Cheshire: Alice… (Alce mi mano tratando de tocarla).

Alice: si Cheshire, eso es lo que eres, una persona fría, jamás dices nada de cariño a mi cara, egoísta te preocupas por tus cosas, impulsivo, haces lo que te plazca lo peor y es que te amo como una idiota porque eso soy, estoy segura que si todos te conocieran como yo se dieran cuenta de cómo eres, y no serias tan genial como todos piensan (sus palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, clavándose en mi como una estaca de hielo).

Cheshire: Alice…

Pronuncie su nombre casi con mi vos quebrada la mire y me di cuente en lo que la había convertido, había acabado con nuestra relación la había perdido y ella tenía razón me dolían sus palabras en lo más profundo, no capaz de seguir mirándola porque se me escaparon unas lagrimas, y agache la cabeza.

Alice: Cheshire…

Cheshire: adiós… (Alcance a decirle antes que no pudiera mas y saliera del jardín dejándola atrás.

**(Alice como narradora)**

Estaba en los dormitorios me encontraba abrazada al conejo de felpa que él me había regalado, sentada en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos las cuales no cesaban.

Lizzie: ¿Alice? Que sucede (llego Lizzie al encontrarme en ese estado).

Alice: Lizzie (dije con mi vos quebrada) ella se sentó a mi lado brindándome su hombro para que me desahogara.

Lizzie: ¿qué sucedió con Cheshire es eso verdad? (inquirió por mi actitud tan triste).

Alice: esta tarde le dije cosas horribles, me hubieras escuchado no pareció yo Alice la misma.

Lizzie: ¿qué le dijiste?

Alice: cosas horribles, espantosas jamás le había dicho algo así, pero estaba muy alterada con el.

Lizzie: Alice todo va a estar bien no te precipites.

Alice: no, no será así, es que hubieras visto su carita estaba tan tan triste, solté llorando por su dolor más que por el mío, seguramente me va a dejar de querer luego de esto.

Lizzie: no será así, si él en verdad te ama como dices, vendrá por ti.

Alice: es que me hubieras escuchado, le dije muchas cosas, lo peor que pudo ocurrir fue esto, porque si hay algo que me duele es verlo llorar no lo soporto ver su tristeza es lo que más me duele y más si yo se la cause.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Pase toda la noche llorando por Cheshire, es verdad no soportaba verlo así tan triste por mi culpa, quería verlo y pedirle perdón también por esta discusión.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde la última vez que lo vi, para mi falta de suerte o desgracia se había ido de viaje, unos días para Tokio según asuntos de familia escuche, lo peor no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo como quería ahora me tocaba aguantar.

Pasaron dos días mas hasta que es cuche el comentario que Cheshire volvió, su grupo de fans estaban comentando que volvió ayer en la noche y que venía este día para el colegio, entonces salí apenas terminaron las clases y me encontré con la sorpresa de verlo.

Se hallaba en los jardines cerca de la cancha de tenis, hasta, que me acerque y estaba rodeada de un grupo de alumnas que le preguntaban cosas seguramente, por un momento me dio celos al verlo tan sonriente con todas esas chicas que se le lanzaban, pero pensé que sería normal en alguien como el que era tan famoso y hermoso. Luego ella se disponía a abandonar la reunión, venia en esta dirección muy emocionada pensé que vendría a verme o saludarme, para mi tristeza el paso de largo y solo me dirigió una mirada común y corriente como lo suele hacer con las demás.

Su reacción me dolió en lo más profundo pero era normal, también luego de lo que le conteste el otro día seguro no quería verme, no pude evitar unas lágrimas en vano porque no me vio, ya casi sin ánimos me dirigí a las clases en la tarde.

En medio de clases tocaron la puerta del salón.

Disculpe por la interrupción, hablo un profesor que vino a acompañado de Cheshire dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Si ocurre algo.

Clerran tiene algo que preguntar en su clase, como ya saben todos él estuvo ausente estos días por asuntos familiares por ello necesita que algún estudiante le colabore para adelantar las clases que perdió.

Cheshire: así es (asintió el pelinegro)

Que todos empezaron a lanzarse como candidatos para ayudarla.

Cheshire: creo que encontré ya a alguien, Alice ya que estas de pie, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? (pregunto en frente de todos incluyéndome).

Alice: ¿ahh a mi? (me extrañe) bueno encantada Cheshire.

Cheshire: bien vámonos (se acerco a mi puesto y me extendió la mano).

La tome y salimos del salón, mientras lo hacíamos fue inevitable escuchar el murmullo de personas hablar sobre porque me escogió.

Una vez salimos del salón nos dirigíamos al auto de Cheshire que nos esperaba en la salida de ese trayecto, no hablamos nada solo caminamos.

Cheshire: adelante (me invita Cheshire a pasar al auto primero) luego me siguió, el ambiente realmente era tenso no pronunciábamos palabra alguna, además había una gran distancia entre nosotras, a pesar me sentía nerviosa nada mas de verlo.

Alice: como estuvo tu viaje (rompí el silencio).

Cheshire: bien, pero agotador.

Alice: asuntos con tu familia.

Cheshire: algo así (me contesto con frialdad aunque esta vez por lo menos me miro). ¿A ti como te fue en estos días?

Alice: Bien (mentí).

Solo teníamos unos minutos en el auto y sentía que me iba a enloquecer estando ahí frente a él y no me decía nada solo pensaba lo peor.

Alice: adonde nos dirigimos, este no es el camino a tu casa (pregunte muy extrañada).

Cheshire: no vamos para allá.

Alice: ¿entonces?

Cheshire: ya lo veras, se paciente (al ver esa respuesta no quise interrogarlo mas sobre el asunto así que espere a llegar al lugar).

Cuando nos bajamos, me di cuenta que estábamos al frente de una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, casi al pie de las montañas, al entrar se veía acogedora y tenía un estilo muy clásico sin dejar de ser moderno también, piso de madera, paredes beige, cortinas naranja pálido.

Cheshire: esta es la casa de descanso aquí venimos mi padre y yo, pero en esta época del año el no está aquí, es un lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Alice: ahora recuerdo que alguna vez me comentaste pero no había venido, la verdad es muy hermosa y acogedora. ¿Oye será mejor que empecemos a estudiar no?

Cheshire: bueno está bien, sentémonos acá, (en la mesa de centro y con unos cojines nos acomodamos para estudiar mientras sacábamos nuestros libros y notas).

Alice: esto fue lo que vimos hace unos días… veras…

Cheshire: si eso veo (contesto a medida que se acercaba lentamente a mi).

Alice: creo que si (conteste mirándola nerviosa por la cercanía, fui muy evidente por mis mejillas rojas).

Cheshire: ¿sabes? eres una gran tutora (se acercaba mas y mas).

Alice: esto no es una buena idea (tuve tiempo de decir antes que me besara).

Cheshire: Depende de cómo lo veas Alice.

Alice: ¿para que me trajiste?

Cheshire: he pensado las cosas este tiempo y quiero hablar.

Alice: tan solo han sido unos días no exageres.

Cheshire: los mas eternos y tristes de mi vida, no pienso pasar otros así.

Alice: está bien, habla.

Cheshire: mariposa, dime lo que tú me ibas a decir primero.

Alice: está bien, te pido disculpas por mis comportamiento hace unos días, me pase lo admito.

Cheshire: tienes la razón, y lo reconozco.

Alice: ¿y tú que tienes que decirme?

Cheshire: vengo por otra oportunidad Alice, te necesito a mi lado.

Alice: Cheshire…

Antes que hablara me interrumpió con un beso apretándome con ambas manos.

Cheshire: Alice vuelve conmigo.

Alice: no te entiendo, hace un momento me ignoraste y ahora quieres que vuelva contigo, así como así después de todo el daño que nos hemos causado.

Cheshire: pensé que estabas molesta.

Alice: pues yo pensé que tú lo hiciste, porque estabas con esas chicas.

Cheshire: ellas no significan nada, tú lo sabes que te quiero a ti.

Alice: no lose, tengo que pensarlo, entre los dos han pasado muchas cosas (le hable mientras me paraba para irme).

Cheshire: ¿te vas?

Alice: creo que es lo mejor, ambos estábamos enojados.

Cheshire: ¿para verte con el cierto?

Alice: Otra vez Cheshire, vez como te pones así por todo.

Cheshire: Esta bien tratare de controlarme.

Alice: ¿para qué me quieres aquí?

Cheshire: ¿por qué lo dices?

Alice: no creas que no me di cuenta, me trajiste y no hay personas en la cabaña.

Cheshire: no pienses mal, nunca te haría daño.

Alice: eso lo dijiste una vez y mira lo que paso.

Cheshire: acaso te repulso haberte acostado conmigo, tanto te molesto (me dijo con un tono triste pero enfadado también, agachando la cabeza).

Alice: no es eso, yo quería estar contigo, pero no así tan bruscamente.

Cheshire: si te traje aquí fue por otro motivo (me tomo fuertemente del brazo en dirección a las habitaciones).

Alice: suéltame, acaso pretendes hacer lo mismo cada vez que estemos solos (le contestaba con rabia por la brusquedad) ¿acaso piensas abusar de mi otra vez?

Cheshire: cállate.

Alice: te advierto que no será tan fácil…

Cheshire: ten.

Me empujo adentro de la habitación, viéndola me quede estupefacta por lo que había en ella, no lo podía creer, la recamara estaba llena de rosas rojas y globos que decían mi nombre y otros "perdóname", por si fuera poco desde la entrada a la cama había un camino de pétalos de rosa en ella, otros pétalos en forma de corazón más abajo "Alice te amo" con ese olor impregnado de rosas. Cheshire había preparado todo esto por mí, no podía creerlo. Voltee para verla.

Así de repente se pone de rodillas y me tomo una de mis manos y la otra suya la llevo hasta su bolsillo ¿será que se atreve?, nuestras posiciones eran comprometedoras, ¿qué va asacar un anillo?, me emocione solo de pensarlo.

Cheshire: esto es para ti, para que no te olvides de mi (saco una pulsera, por un momento pensé que era un anillo, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado me tranquílese, esa pulsera era hecha en oro puro con maripositas y gatitos de adorno.

Cheshire: Alice esta pulsera solo tiene un par único y esa la tengo yo, te doy esto para mostrarte que tú eres mi alma gemela.

Alice: Cheshire (lo interrumpí) esto es muy importante para mi ¿pero te preguntaba porque me trajiste aquí?

Cheshire: no pienses mal Alice, no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase.

Alice: siempre dices eso y mira (dije con desanimo al pensar que todo esto era para acostarse conmigo) siempre tienes esa intención, ¿por que eres tan impulsivo?

Cheshire: mira quién habla si tú eres la que gana en eso.

Alice: ya vas a empezar, sabes que mejor me voy.

Cheshire: no (antes que lo previera Cheshire se arrodillo otra ves abrazándome por la cintura) no te vayas, no sin antes escucharme.

Alice: ¿qué tienes que decirme? (me senté por el movimiento en el borde de la cama con Cheshire abrazado a mí, con su cara en mi vientre).

Cheshire: mariposa lo que tengo que decirte es importante, después de escucharme puedes irte.

Alice: ¿Qué es?

Cheshire: !No me dejes¡ si te vas no podría continuar, no importa cuánto dinero y gente tenga nunca podrán llenar el vacío que tu dejas en mi, sé que no hice las cosas bien, te herido de múltiples formas y a pesar tu me has aguantado, no te culpo si ya te quieres ir, porque he sido lo peor, si te vas tal vez sea lo mejor lo reconozco , te podría hacer daño, sencillamente no te merezco.

Alice: Cheshire… (Lo llame al ver que empezó a quebrar sele la voz).

Cheshire: déjame terminar, pero a pesar que te he hecho daño, no quiero que te vayas sin que sepas lo mucho que me importas, por eso hice esto, las pulseras, las flores todo… porque tú eres mi alma gemela mi número uno, mi princesa real mi todo, también sin ti me sentiría como un gatito abandonado, un barco a la deriva (levanto la mirada para verme, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, te amo Alice.

Me lleve la mano a la boca para contener la emoción mientras con la otra sostenía su carita, la verdad parecía un tierno gatito, no podía creer que era el mismo Cheshire, que abuso de mi, ni el que era tan frío.

Alice: Cheshire… ¿hablas en serio?

Cheshire: si te amo, pero no te merezco por eso te libero, puedes irte porque sé que no me amas, porque he dañado nuestra relación con mis impulsos y orgullos, perdóname, no puedo culparte si no lo haces, incluso si me odias porque lo sé, me odias.

Alice: !Cheshire no te odio¡ (le conteste agarrándole la carita y limpiando sus lagrimas).

Cheshire: no Alice, eres tan buena hasta para eso, no quieres herirme por eso me mientes.

Alice: Cheshire te amo te lo juro.

Cheshire: no tu me repudias lose (finalizo parándose hacendosa para atrás)

Alice: te lo probare (me acerque y le di un beso en los labios, por mi estatura me encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia arribita apoyándome en sus hombros para continuar con el encuentro, el me tomo por la cintura al poco tiempo nos separamos.

Cheshire: Alice no tienes que hacer esto, eres libre.

Alice: no digas cosas así.

Cheshire: es la verdad (lo sorprendí con otro beso).

Alice: la verdad no quiero ser libre (lo tome por las mejillas hablándole cerca) no seas tan cruel de dejarme ahora que hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos.

Cheshire: ¿en verdad vas a estar conmigo? (pregunto con duda).

Alice: si (lo bese mientras empecé a quitarme el lazo del uniforme) no me sueltes Cheshire (me quite los broches del chaleco para deshacerme de él).

Cheshire: ¿qué haces? (me hablo extrañado pero muy excitado).

Alice: probándote, dándote (tome sus manos llevándolas a mi cara) ¿lo sientes?, este es mi cabello, siéntelo, esta piel, estos ojos te pertenecen, esta boca (puse sus pulgares en ellos) son tuyos también, puedes tenerlos cuando quieres, deslice sus manos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, mi blusa ya estaba media desabotonada y ubique ambas manos encima de mis senos ¿lo sientes?

Cheshire: …son suaves (murmuro excitada sintiendo sus manos algo temblorosas).

Alice: son tuyos, tócalos (hice que las apretara con suavidad, excitándome la calidez de sus manos) continua, (luego ubique una de sus manos en mis glúteos y la otra en mi parte más sensible) ¿esto lo sientes?

Cheshire: si (me dibujo sonrojada como nunca antes la vi).

Alice: lo sabes son tuyos (mientras me apretaba el trasero empujándome a ella).

Cheshire: Alice… (Me devolvió el beso).

Alice: este mi cuerpo, es tuyo, yo soy tuya por eso no digas que me vas a soltar, te entrego mi vida y todo a cambio de que no me dejes, te concedo el derecho de tocarme cuando gustes o te plazca porque es tuyo ahora, así que te pido, te suplico que hagas posesión de esto que te pertenece y me hagas oficialmente tuya.

**(Cheshire como narrador)**

No podía creerlo, Alice estaba en frente mío besándome mientras se quitaba la ropa

Alice: ven (me llamo, con su blusa seximente desabotonada sin brasier ni medias ni zapatos:

Cheshire: Alice (se recostó en la cama).

Alice: acuéstate aquí (llamo mientras me acercaba tímidamente, puse su espalda en la cama, la a abrase y la bese por su cuello).

Alice: eso es Cheshire.

Me llamo, agarrándome de una de mis manos, las llevo hasta sus senos y la otra hasta allí, justo allí, metí la mano por debajo de la falda levantando las braguitas, guiadas por ella misma con sus manos, acaricia los labios en la zona cerca del clítoris.

Alice: por favor tócame ahí.

Con su dedos oriento los míos, haciendo presión allí en su parte más sensible se le escapo un gemido, a la vez que sentía como empezó a salir con un liquido de él, tibio y viscoso enjugando mi mano.

Pero como no quería que se excitara tan rápido, me pare y me puse encima suyo liberando todo mi peso en su cuerpo, la bese, cuando sentí que la ropa ya estorbaba, no tuve que decirle nada, ella misma me empezó a desabrochar la camisa, me la quito y al mirarnos fijamente nos enteramos que nos encontrábamos excitados.

Alice: por favor se gentil esta vez (me suplico tiernamente).

La bese chupando nuestras lenguas, tanta fue la fogosidad del momento que se nos escapaba la saliva por nuestros labios, después ya solo tenía mi bóxer y ella solo sus bragas que ella, no dude en reclamar lo que ya era mío, y termine de quitarle esos estorbos dejándola al descubierto sus pechos, redondos, suaves y blancos, fue tan evidente mi excitación, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a correrme, nomas de verla, puse mis manos encima de ellos con timidez y ternura.

Alice: cuídalos y trátalos muy bien, recuerda que son tuyos ahora.

Al verlos supe porque lo decía, en sus senos habían unos cuantos moretones sobre todo cerca de sus pezones, también alrededor esas eran marcas inconfundibles de aquella noche que los chupe, y succione hasta hacerles esto, cuando vi eso no pude evitar sentirme mal por eso, por el estado en que los había dejado, y eso que ya habían pasado unos das, es obvio que los primeros días eran mudo más notorias las marcas y dolorosas para ella, ahora en frente de ellos como queriendo borrar esas dolorosos momentos me propuse a tratarlos con toda la ternura posible, los besaba y lamia con mi lengua

Cheshire: te agrada (pregunte).

Alice: si…

Puso sus manos en mi cabeza ahogándome en ellos, entonces con mi boca jugué con sus rosados pezones, envolviéndolos totalmente proporcionándoles una cálida sensación, instantáneamente ella arqueo su espalda por la excitación consiguiente me obligo a mi también a hacerlo quedando casi en cuclillas así que la sostuve con mis manos rodeando su espalda, para no separarme del cálido contacto, luego hice los mismo con el otro seno, al siguiente nivel nos acostamos y ella me abrió sus piernas abrazándome en ellas sin las bragas, permitiéndome entender que quería que lo hiciera, baje mi bóxer, dejando expuesta mi masculinidad, y baje hasta su entre pierna comenzando a jugar con los labios vaginales, su respiración se hizo mas profunda, ella me apretaba y aprisionaba, yo la besaba por el cuello y por los oidos, lentamente comencé a meter mi lengua.

Alice: házmelo…

Entonces me acomode, mi miembro llegando a su entrada, percibí que estaba algo herida por la noche, esa en que perdí la razón, haciendo crecer mi culpabilidad, esa noche introduje mi miembro profundamente y no fui nada delicado, lo hice con fuerza lastimándola, los metía y sacaba una y otra vez hasta que la hice sangrar.

Cheshire: perdoname (le susurre mientras los introducia).

Alice: no importa, eso es tuyo hazlo (los empece a meter ya sin excusas).

Alice: espera (tomo mi mano, comprendiendo que aun le dolían).

Con su otra mano, fijo su miradita, orientando a seguir su camino a pesar del dolor, mientras la miraba con atención me di cuenta que arrugo un poco la cara, cerrando sus ojos.

Cheshire: ¿Alice?, estas bien.

Alice: si… si (abrió sus ojos dejando escapar algunas lagrimas).

Cheshire: tengo que parar esto (me preocupe al ver su dolor).

Alice: no, no lo hagas.

Cheshire: te hago daño (le dije, llorando también).

Alice: o sigue por favor, no llores Cheshire, no lo puedo soportar, tus lagrimas…

Las beso y limpio, luego me abrazo mas con sus brazos y piernas, así que la complací y seguí con mi acto, le presionaba el clítoris para que se excitara también amortiguando la entrada de mi masculinidad, poco a poco empezó a ceder su entrada y fue más fácil, supe que ya recibía placer por su cara y sus movimientos, no paso mucho, gimió y empezó a tocarme me excitaba tanto su tacto, era tan delicado comparada conmigo las primeras veces con ella, permanecimos así, dándonos placer mutuamente, nuestras frentes nos mirábamos a los ojos, respirando nuestros alientos, intercambiando besos caricias, luego sentí como Alice empezó a apretar mas sus piernas y arqueaba su espalda otra vez.

Escuchaba sus gemidos, me imagine que llego su orgasmo, se movía y me apretaba mas y mas con sus piernas "te amo" me dijo por la emoción y porque sabía que lo sentía "te amo" por sus pierna salía un liquido que era tibio y blanquecino, mojando mi miembro con él, lo saque, era la esencia de mi mariposa, su interior quería todo lo que viniera y emanara de su cuerpo, se había hecho mi diosa.

La bese y no tarde mucho cuando me vine también, luego que ella, exhaustos terminamos de hacer el amor, me encontraba encima suyo, ya no me aprisionaba cálidamente entre sus piernas por el cansancio, pero aun la acariciaba, adorándola, mimándola con suaves movimientos, respiraba entre sus senos, rápidamente nos dormimos en un profundo sueño despertando solo al amanecer.

Ubicada en su cuello boca abajo, oliéndola:

Cheshire: Alice (susurre, se levanto y se puso boca arriba para vernos y estar frente a frente).

Alice: Cheshire (me dio un beso abrazándome por el cuello).

Cheshire: ¿cómo amaneciste mi amor?

Alice: ¿feliz y tú?

Cheshire: igual.

Alice: te portaste tan bien anoche.

Cheshire: ¿enserio? (por un momento creí que me pasaba)

Alice: no, fuiste muy tierno (me interrumpió con su dedo en la boca).

Cheshire: hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Oye Alice?, perdóname por las marcas en tu cuerpo.

Alice: ahh, bueno… (Volteo el rostro).

Cheshire: fui tan idiota al aprovecharme de ti.

Alice: no es eso, Cheshire, anoche me di cuenta que si no eres tú no puedo, estar con otra persona.

Cheshire: si pero no tengo el derecho.

Alice: ¿si lo tienes te dije que era tuya no?

Cheshire: mía… (Me gustaba tanto la idea) también dijiste que te podía tocar cuantas veces quisiera, entonces si yo quiero estar contigo solo que tengo que hacerlo.

Alice: sip, en privado (volteo el rostro pícaramente).

Cheshire: mía, mía, mía, (le empecé a gritar mientras me le ponía encima).

Alice: tuya, tuya, tuya, (me gritaba).

Cheshire: te amo mi Alice (le di un beso).

Alice: te amo gatito. Estas pulseras, también son caras (puso pucheros) sabes por un momento creí que era un anillo.

Cheshire: ¿anillo?

Alice: sip (se sonrojo).

Cheshire: ¿por qué pensaste eso?

Alice: bueno no se estabas arrodillado, así que pensé eso.

Cheshire: no tenía esa intención… por el momento, luego ya veremos porque no te voy a dejar ir.

Alice: Cheshire…

Cheshire: ahora Alice nada te faltara, tendrás todo lo que quieras, solo dime lo que necesites, porque como tu dijiste eres mía, por eso te protegeré de todos los que te quieran hacer daño o lastimarte, se las verían conmigo si lo intentan.

Alice: gracias Cheshire, me haces muy feliz (me beso llorando de felicidad)

Cheshire: te amo no lo olvides.

Fin.


End file.
